Code Black
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: The people of code geass are contractors and follow a new government organization called Britannia. The Syndicate fights Britannia using the Reaper but Britannia counters with Zero. Who will be last contractor standing? That is if any are left


Disclamier: I don't own code geass or darker than black

* * *

Public name: Lelouch Lamperouge

Age: 17

Code name: Zero

Star: VI-0

Power: Ultimate obedience

Price: Slightly goes insane for his power attempts to control his body

-

Public name: Kallen Kouzuki

Age: 17

Code name: Guren

Star: MK-02

Power: Radiant Wave Surger

Price: Attempts to seduce the man who she follows orders from. If denied then the price is done but if accepted she will go as far as she can

-

Public name: Suzaku Kururugi

Age: 17

Code name: Lancelot

Star: Z-01

Power: entire body coated in a White and gold armour which increases his speed and is given the use of two red blades

Price: when battle is over and his armour is disengaged he must make himself feel extreme pain braking fingers, stabbing himself, ect…

-

Name: CC

Use: Doll

Body age: 16

Power: for her power to be of use the subject in question has to be near a road

* * *

A young tall man with black messy hair and purple eyes rests on top of a park slide. His purple eyes scan the area. A couple of swings blowing in the wind, a park bench about five feet away form him, and a jungle gym are all that's around him. He looks up into a beautiful blue sky and thoughts begin rushing into his head. Another man much older then he is walks into the park and sits against the steps of the slide. He is covered in black his clothes, hat, and sun glasses are all black. The man picks up a newspaper and begins speaking "You have a assignment, Britannia wants you to intercept a convoy of trucks owned by the syndicate. They are carrying something, we know it's not to important but whatever it is we want it and leave no survivors, it takes place in two days at 20:00" the man gets up and walks by the young black haired man "No screw ups Lelouch" he drops a envelope and continues to walk by.

Lelouch moves his slender body and reaches for the envelope with his bony hands and puts it in the pocket of his blue jeans and lays back down closing his eyes.

_Two years ago a rouge government team calling themselves Britannia quickly came to be equal to all other countries by the use of contractors. The most famous contractor for them was Zero. A man who is dressed is a slim purple outfit, a black cape, and wears a black helmet. Through him they were able to create their own small independent country just off the coast of America in the former Hawaii._

Lelouch gets off the slide and static can be heard from his white t-shirt. He walks down a couple of streets and stops at a gym and waits outside. After a few minutes a brown haired and green eyed teen walks out wearing brown baggy pants and a black shirt. He is of medium build and the effects of his workout really show. The man looks at Lelouch who seems to now be walking away.

Lelouch passes by a window and glances at the reflection making sure the brown haired boy is following. After walking a few more steps Lelouch crosses paths with a redhead girl who has sapphire eyes. She isn't quite as tall as Lelouch but looks slender and beautiful. She's wearing a light red tank top and a short red skirt. Upon seeing Lelouch she runs up to him and grabs his arm interlocking it with hers.

After walking more they end up at an old shop with a green haired girl with golden eyes running the store. Shes dressed in a pure white rope and looks at the three people before her "what can I get you?"

"Knightmare frame" Lelouch replies. The girl nods and opens the door allowing them in

Upon entering the green haired girl closes the door behind them. Lelouch looks to the red head "Kallen" then to the brown haired kid "Suzaku" then last to the green haired girl "CC, we have a mission" Lelouch opens the envelope and finds lots of cash which he hands out to everyone our mission begins in three days at 20:00, our target is the armoured car so don't destroy it, there is something in it we have to take, kill everyone there"

Suzaku gets up and leaves, so does CC but Kallen stays. She walks up to him and smiles "how are you Lelouch"

"Don't try it Kallen, your price you pay for using your abilities is enough and I don't need you acting like this now"

"I know but you always refuse when I have to make my payment so its fun to tease you"

"One of these days I might not refuse and then what will happen to you"

"Well you won't its not logical to"

"True"

* * *

2 days later at 19:58

"Four armored trucks and one armored car heading this way" CC says

"Kallen when the first truck reaches your position collapse the cliff on them" Lelouch commands

Kallen replies "Understood" The first truck does reach the base of the cliff and Kallen who is standing on it touches the edge and the whole cliff collapses on the truck and blocks the rest of their paths

"Suzaku have you retrieved Kallen?"

"I have"

"Good, CC says they are turning around to find another path so place Kallen a the rear and Suzaku intercept the front"

Suzaku complies and drops Kallen off at the rear and rushes to the front using the incredible speed of this power. He stops at the door of the first truck and thrusts one of his swords through the window stabbing one of the men through the head. One of the men gets out on the other side but Suzaku was to fast a cuts off his head. Another man climbs out from the truck behind and open fires at him. Suzaku dodges all the bullets and throws his sword hitting the man right between the eyes.

Kallen meanwhile rushes up to the truck in the rear and touches the back making the insides of the truck to try and explode outward sending the surge right through to the humans in the truck making their insides force its way out through the and splatter against the windows before the truck explodes.

"Suzaku on the truck behind you bullets incoming" Lelouch says over their communicator. Suzaku sees it and rushes up to the man thrusting his sword right through his heart and picks up his other sword. A man sneaks up behind him but CC using her abilities sees the man and Lelouch orders the warning. Suzaku pushes his blades behind him stabbing the man through both shoulders. He turns around and cuts the head off the other man. The last two men left split up and try to make a run for it. Lelouch predicts where they will be heading. Lelouch has Kallen and Suzaku cut off their escape route through a shortcut. Suzaku quickly catches up with one of the men and stabs the blade straight through his neck. The other man looks behind him to see he isn't fallowed only to run into Kallens hand. Upon contact she activates her power making him literally explode has his blood splatters and lands on Kallen and the area around her.

Suzaku runs up and grabs the object in the armoured car and both of them rendezvous with Lelouch. Upon reaching him Suzaku disengages his armour. Upon doing so he quickly grabs a knife and stabs it through his arm and screams in pain.

"Suzaku you ok?" Kallen asks

"yea"

Kallen looks to Lelouch and then to Suzaku. Suzaku gets up and goes behind a tree as Kallen starts to pull down on her tank top and showing the top of her breasts. "Oh Lelouch I bet a guy like you would love to get some relief" she pulls them down more making sure Lelouch gets a nice look at them and the tiny bra she is wearing

"Kallen I am not interested" Kallen lets go of her tanktop and looks over to where Suzaku is hiding

Suzaku comes back and hands the object to Lelouch "it looks like a metal pipe"

"Britannia wanted it which means it's from the gate, lets hand this over and complete the mission"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Reaper it has been stolen, I want you to get it back"

"understood"

* * *

How did you like it?

I wanted to refernce code geass a little more so i made the secret password knightmare frame....i hope all the sneaking around stuff was good...it was my first attempt at something like this hope its good

This will be getting the least updates but please review anyway I want to know your views on code geass people as contractors


End file.
